The purpose of the present work is to establish the mechanism by which IgD delivers a triggering signal to murine B lymphocytes. In addition, we will attempt to determine the mechanism by which surface Igs are attached to the plasma membrane. We will also determine the relationship between the IgD receptors and the mitogen receptor and the functional properties of B cells bearing IgD, with or without another Ig isotype.